theaevilonuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tiamat
Tiamat was the fifth Creator to be born, she was the first and only Creator to birth her own race of beings known as Dragons after her own image and she was one of the three Creators to join the Fallen in an attempt to gain power over the universe for themselves. Being a Creator, Tiamat is near omnipotent but she was locked in the Prison of Creation by her eldest brothers Avicia and Ahura Mazda meaning she became near powerless. History Creation Tiamat was born as The Chaos Force's collision with Chaus did not go unnoticed by the Ruinous powers, Khorne lashed out at the force in an attempt to destroy it, yet his attack did no such damage, instead it tore another hole in the void that quickly became life. It was in this destructive tear that Tiamat was born. Tiamat, the Dragon soul was the only Creator not to take a form similar to the rest and instead held a form of complete uniqueness. This first form remained her most regular and preferred form. Falling Tiamat sought out the Fallen Gods when she learned of the rumours of the Falling, it was her goal to become the ruler of the Gods and therefore the universe as a whole. In secret she worked with them feeding them secrets and ideas over the time that they schemed in the shadows until the time that they were ready to assault. During the Fallen's assault that started the War of the Gods, Tiamat was positioned inside the court of creation and when the Loyals were about to gain the upper hand in the battle as they fled the death trap inside the court, she revealed her true allegiance. Ymir attempted to stop her and was much stronger, but Saturn, who had also allied with the Fallen, intervened and together Saturn and Tiamat defeated and ate Ymir. Imprisonment After being defeated by Avicia during the Battle of Creation, Tiamat was sent to Incognita with Saturn, Gaea and all of the other Fallen, they were tapped within a prison made from the bodies of Avicia and Ahura Mazda. The nature of the prison of creation meant her existence was isolated from those inside and out of the prison. Tiamat's power was none existent in the reality of inside the prison but he wits allowed her to find a small hole allowing communication to the outside world through the warp. Over her time Tiamat managed the tempt some Elders into finding ways for her to escape which allowed her to pass them on to her followers to complete her bidding. Description Forms Tiamat's preferred form is the one that she modelled her race off, what we know as dragons. As well as her preferred form throughout the history of the universe she also took on others: * Regularly she appears as a dragon, with five heads each a different colour that became the common colours of the chromatic dragons (black, blue, green, red, white). The body was a combination of all the colours, a purple muscular frame with large wings and a black tail with a sharp barb. * The Dark Lady was a human like form with long dark hair and completely black eyes. The form had pale like skin that was always covered by a hood along with the dark robes she donned. Many who saw this form have described her as astonishingly alluring and were quick to dedicate themselves to such beauty and power. Personality Tiamat is arrogant, greedy, hateful, spiteful and vain, she never forgives any kind of slight and since her falling was focused in obtaining more power and wealth. She disdains other races but her own, regarding them as mere disposable tools in her schemes. When needed, she can be charming and fey, but her self-serving and reptilian personality betrays her sooner or later. Her time being trapped in the prison of creation made her less reckless but also paranoid. She has an insatiable need to escape and would reward any who aids in this process. Abilities Tiamat is a Creator and as such she is near omnipotent entity with the power to create or destroy anything at will. All of the Creators were vastly powerful though Tiamat was far from the most powerful. As well as her omnipotents as a Creator as the first "dragon" Tiamat had abilities similar to the race of dragons, in fact most traits of dragons were inherited from her. Each of her head breaths a type of deadly substance place there by the respective Gods, such as Axuna placed fire in her throat. Tiamat was and shall always remain a foe to be reckoned with in battle. She also has a stinger on her tail that injects a powerful venom on her foes, killing them in agonizing pain. Her size meant that her claws are less deadly as they move much slower than her tail and heads. Worshippers Tiamat has a reputation amongst the people for battling with the other members of their pantheon and has blamed for many setbacks across the universe, but the reputation also became a hook for some individuals that felt that they also had to fight for what they want. The belief that she is a Creator that fights for what she believes and an individual that can grant immense power and wealth has lead to her being the most worshipped Creator. Church of Tiamat The church of Tiamat is regimented by a strict hierarchy of ranks and titles. Her clerics are occupied by the twin tasks of acquiring an ever-increasing hoard of wealth for the faith and sabotaging the faiths of other deities. As a result, most of their time is occupied with unending series of thefts, assassinations, acts of vandalism, and arson. The Book of Tiamat was devised by one of her followers known as Hifras Yonkath. He spoke to Tiamat herself after sneaking into the Prison of Creation, and with the time that they spent together they outlined her wishes and belief and this founded the basis of the Book of Tiamat. Though not part of the Church of Tiamat, many of her followers also dedicate themselves in an attempt to free her from the Prison of Creation.Category:The Creators Category:Entities Category:Dragon